


Непорядочный волк

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Стайлз категорически не хочет оставаться на призрачной станции в одиночестве, даже если это одиночество сопряжено с кучей людей, ждущих свои поезда. Он просит Питера укусить его, тем самым сделав оборотнем. (п/а Питер сохранил не только свою обортническую сущность, но и силу альфы).





	Непорядочный волк

После страшной смерти незнакомого им парня, они ещё около часа сидят и молчат. По крайней мере, так кажется Стайлзу. Объективно сказать нельзя, у них ведь нет часов. Стилински нервно жуёт губу и трясёт коленом. Питер спокоен как удав. Словно они и не застряли на несуществующей станции. Ещё больше Стилински бесит то, каким самодовольным Питер выглядел, когда заявил, что в следующий приход всадников попытается выбраться сам. Как-будто до этого он не наговорил всех тех гадостей и колкостей по поводу подростков и их неуёмного эго и самоуверенности. Впрочем, Стилински, будь у него призрачный шанс на свободу, поступил бы также, как Хейл. А так он будет вынужден смотреть, как Питер уйдёт отсюда, оставляя его одного, или умрёт, что ещё хуже. Стайлзу совсем не хочется оставаться в одиночестве. Пусть это одиночество он делит ещё с двадцатью или тридцатью такими же заложниками, но они ведь и не осознают этого, а о Стайлзе забывают сразу, как только он перестаёт с ними разговаривать. И потом, Питер конечно зло, но зло известное и родное. 

— Укуси меня, — вдруг просит Стайлз, ощущая собственную дрожь и нервозность от сказанных слов. Питер выглядит удивлённым и чуть насмешливым. 

— Даже так? — спрашивает он.

— Если это шанс уйти отсюда, я согласен, — Хейл какое-то время молчит, а потом растягивает губы в издевательской ухмылке и отвечает:

— А я нет.

— Что? — глаза Стилински лезут на лоб. — Какого чёрта, Питер?

— Я тебе предлагал укус, ты отказался, — говорит Хейл скучающим тоном. — Укус — это подарок…

— Ой, только не начинай нести эту чушь, — раздражённо обрывает его Стайлз. — Знаем, проходили.

Оборотень внимательно смотрит на Стилински, а потом всё-таки продолжает: 

— Тем не менее это так. Думаешь, способности оборотня можно бездумно передавать кому угодно?

— Ты именно так и сделал. И Дерек тоже, — от воспоминаний о младшем Хейле неприятно ёкает в груди. Чёртов эволюционировавший оборотень бросил их и укатил в Нью-Йорк. Хорошо ему наверно там, раз не приезжает и даже не звонит. Чёрт, да он не ответил на сообщение с просьбой о помощи.

— Разве из Скотта вышел плохой оборотень?

— Насколько я помню, ты сам сказал, что он недостоин силы альфы.

— Я могу говорить многое, факт в том, что Скотт получил эту силу без убийства. 

— Ага! — говорит Стайлз довольно. — Значит, ты признаёшь, что Скотт — отличный оборотень и альфа, не то что некоторые. Вот удивительно, вы с Дереком — врождённые оборотни и оба были отвратительными лидерами. А Скотт… 

— Тебя сейчас не помнит, — ехидно говорит Питер. — И я не был, Стайлз, я остался альфой.

— Ну так и укуси меня своей ядовитой слюной. Тебе что, жаль её что ли?

— Если ты переживёшь укус, если ты выживешь после того, как выберешься, — перечисляет Хейл.

— Это лучше, чем сидеть здесь, — говорит Стилински, смотря на женщину в белом халате доктора на соседней скамье. Она его не вспомнит, хотя времени с того момента, как он спросил её о том, куда она едет, прошло всего ничего.

— Умереть лучше? — спрашивает Питер, явно издеваясь.

— Чёртов оборотень, — зло говорит Стайлз, срываясь с места и направляясь в сторону проёма, ведущего на вторую станцию. Хейл довольно улыбается.

— Стайлз, — говорит он. Мальчишка оборачивается и недовольно смотрит. — Превращение, как и укус, болезненно.

— Я это и так знаю.

— И это может занять несколько часов. 

— А ты торопишься на поезд? — язвительно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Иди сюда, — отвечает Питер. Стилински подозрительно щурится, облизывает губы и возвращается назад, плюхаясь рядом с Хейлом.

— Ты точно уверен? — спрашивает Питер, смотря Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Хейл знает, что Стилински ни черта не уверен, у него на лице написана паника. Наверно больше, чем мысль о том, что его сейчас будут кусать и превращать в оборотня, Стайлза пугает только то, кто именно будет это делать. 

— Кусай уже, — говорит Стилински, протягивая руку. Питер даже не смотрит на неё. Он слушает быстро-быстро бьющееся сердце мальчишки. Хейл подаётся вперёд и накрывает губы Стайлз своими, целуя их. Стилински теряется и пребывает в каком-то ступоре, Питер рукой надавливает на шею Стайлз сзади, прижимая его ближе. Стилински раскрывает губы, видимо желая возмутиться, но тут же его рот становится атакован языком Питера. Когда Стилински отвечает на поцелуй неуверенно и осторожно, Хейл отпускает голову Стайлза из захвата. Он невесомо касается ладонью его затылка, спуская руку ниже к шее. Питер разрывает поцелуй и впивается клыками Стайлзу в основание шеи. Тот вопит, пытается оттянуть Хейла от себя, но Питер разжимает челюсть только тогда, когда сам решает это сделать. Стилински чертыхается и зло смотрит на оборотня. 

— Ты что грёбаный Эдвард Каллен что ли? — шипит Стайлз, прижимая руку к ране. — На фига было сюда кусать? Ты же оборотень, а не вампир. 

— Не удержался, — отвечает Питер спокойно.

— Не удержался? А если я не удержусь и в задницу тебе аконита напихаю? — зло спрашивает Стайлз, всё ещё удерживая рану рукой. 

— Сначала найди его, — насмешливо говорит Питер. — И к твоему сведению, укус в шею или плечо вампирами не запатентован. 

— Кинематограф с тобой бы поспорил. Чёрт, оно жжётся. Почему оно жжётся?

— Покажи, — говорит Хейл. Стайлз отшатывается от оборотня и смотрит на него сузившимся глазами. 

— Ага, так вот взял и показал. 

— Стайлз, я ничего не буду делать, только посмотрю.

— Кто тебя знает, — Питер раздражённо хватает Стилински за руку и притягивает к себе. Он одёргивает руку Стайлз от раны и внимательно осматривает результат своей несдержанности.

— Всё нормально, кровь не почернела, — Стилински едва заметно выдыхает. — Боль я забрать не смогу, — почти с сожалением говорит Питер. — Это помешает обращению.

— Не волнуйся, Бэдвульф, — отвечает Стилински почти миролюбиво. — Я и не ожидал от тебя таких знаков внимания. 

— Но я могу тебя ещё раз поцеловать, — говорит Хейл, с удовольствием смотря, как Стайлз краснеет.

— Вот кстати об этом! Зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты слишком сильно волновался об укусе. Я посчитал, что тебя нужно успокоить.

— То есть ты думаешь, что поцелуй с тобой меня мог успокоить? Питер, ты крайне плох в расшифровке чужих чувств, — говорит Стилински принуждённо серьёзно. — Поцелуй с тобой мог вызвать лишь сердечный приступ.

— Но не вызвал же, — Стайлз с недовольным хмыком отворачивается от оборотня. Перед глазами вдруг всё начинает плыть. Стилински мотает головой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Ты уверен, что у тебя слюна не ядовитая? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Может, ты бешенством болен или… — Стилински сжимает плечо и с силой сдавливает его, не понимая, зачем намеренно причиняет себе боль. 

— Это инстинкт, — говорит Питер, кивая на руку Стайлза. — Залечить рану можно, причинив себе боль. Это нужно, чтобы мозг быстрее начал работу по заживлению. По крайней мере, у оборотней это так.

— Но я-то ещё не оборотень, — говорит Стайлз, разжимая руку на плече. Она совсем чуть-чуть окрашена в красный цвет. Стилински думает о том, что с него достаточно и такого количества, чтобы упасть в обморок. Питер видит, как Стайлз сначала бледнеет, а потом зеленеет, рассматривая собственную ладонь и опасно накреняется к полу. Хейл хватает Стилински за худи и тянет обратно на скамью, облокачивая на спинку. Стайлз закрывает глаза и долго сидит, старательно дыша.

— Теряешь сознание при виде крови? — интересуется Питер. Стайлз готов засмеяться от того, как знакомо звучат эти слова. 

— Нет, но мог бы при виде отрезанной руки, — говорит он. Хейлу кажется, что Стайлз не в себе.

— По крайней мере, задача не осложнена полнолунием, — после некоторого молчания сообщает Хейл. — Учиться контролю в день обращения — задача не из лёгких.

— Учитывая, что мы попали в шторм, полнолуние маловероятно, — Стайлз ощущает тошноту и странную слабость во всём теле. Ему хочется проверить рану, чтобы убедиться, что кровь по-прежнему красная. Стилински беспомощно смотрит на Питера, не зная, как заставить себя не выглядеть таким жалким. Удивительно, но Хейл щадит его чувства и ничего не говорит по этому поводу, он без слов дёргает Стайлза на себя, обнимая его.

— Если бы ты не принял укус, твоя кровь уже стала бы чёрной, — говорит он тихо. Стайлз замирает, а потом с невероятным облегчением прижимается к тёплому Питеру. Выражаясь, словами Стайлза, это выглядит «стрёмно», но ведь Хейл теперь вроде как не чужой ему. По крайней мере, по их волчьим правилам.

— Я не буду тебе помогать в твоих коварных планах, Бэдвульф, — на всякий случай информирует Питера Стайлз. 

— Я тебя разве просил о чём-то?

— Как-будто ты хоть когда-то о чём-то просишь. Ты изворотливый зомби-волк, которого развлекают массовые убийства.

— Хочу заметить, что вопреки твоему нелестному мнению обо мне, ты только что сам добровольно дал себя укусить. 

— То есть даже не будешь уверять меня в том, что приличный волк?

— Что вообще такое приличный волк? — спрашивает Хейл. Стайлз не знает, но чётко представляет, что Скотт — очень приличный волк, а вот Дерек и тем более Питер… Последний очень непорядочный волк. Пока Стайлз раздумывает, этот непорядочный волк приятно массирует его затылок, который оказывается невероятно тяжёлым, а ещё Стилински удаётся улечься головой на неприличного волка и уткнуться ему куда-то в шею. 

— Это очень стрёмно, — говорит Стилински перед тем, как чувствует болезненное перерождение: кости ломает, а внутренности словно пропускают через мясорубку. Стилински чувствует, как кровь пульсирует в висках, а сам он задыхается. Стайлзу хочется завыть, но он только тихо скулит на одной ноте и до боли сжимает руки Питера. Хейл думает, что ни с одной бетой не стал бы так возиться, не считая семьи конечно. Дерек целиком и полностью был головной болью Питера. Правда, он не сильно протестовал по этому поводу. Наставлять Дерека было приятно, особенно это было приятно молодому тщеславному Питеру Хейлу. 

— Я умру, — говорит Стайлз тяжело дыша. Его лоб влажный и блестит от пота, сам он весь трясётся не то от холода, не то от исходящего изнутри жара. Питер смотрит в глаза Стилински и видит ярко-жёлтую радужку.

— Теперь уже нет, — улыбаясь, говорит Хейл.

— Они другие? — спрашивает Стайлз, видя заинтересованность Питера.

— Красивый оттенок, — замечает Хейл. Стилински облизывает губы и отворачивается от Питера. У Стайлза возникают желания, которые пугают его, поэтому он хочет быстрее уйти из этого места. А ещё желательно не смотреть Питеру в глаза, никогда… 

— Мы можем идти? — спрашивает он, пытаясь выбраться из объятий. 

— Не раньше, чем затянется рана, — отвечает Питер, прекрасно осознавая желание Стайлза. Помогать ему Хейл не собирается. Стилински вдруг отчётливо чувствует сильный запах влажности и пыли, словно он попал в какое-то забытое под землёй хранилище. Стилински вертит головой, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт запах. Найти источник не удаётся, зато в нос ударяет другой — знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Стайлз смотрит на Питера, пытаясь понять, каким образом оборотню удалось обмануть его и влюбить в свой запах. Питер пахнет дымно-горьковатой хвоей и ещё чем-то пряным, едва различимым. Вторым открытием становится слух, который улавливает даже то, как штукатурка осыпается в соседнем зале ожидания. Но больше всего сознание Стилински поражают сердца всех сидящих на станции — они бьются мерно, в унисон, словно загипнотизированные кем-то. Ритм сердца Хейла отличается, а его собственное сердце почти сбивается, так быстро и испуганно оно качает кровь. 

— Питер, — хриплым голосом говорит Стайлз. — Я оглохну.

— Сосредоточься на чём-то одном, — советует Хейл.

— Как? Тут же шумно! — Стилински говорит чуть громче, чем до этого, потому что ему кажется, что Хейл его не услышит. 

— У людей тоже хороший слух, однако они учатся фильтровать звуки. Разница лишь в том, что оборотню приходится фильтровать чуть больше. Когда ты с этим растёшь, то не замечаешь этого. Но твой мозг ещё не привык подавлять столько шума.

— И что делать?

— Не ты ли воспитывал Скотта, когда он стал бетой? — ехидно спрашивает Питер.

— Да, ты свалил всю свою работу на меня, Бэдвульф, а сам развлекался, убивая людей. 

— И чему ты его учил? — спрашивает Хейл, игнорируя шпильку. 

— Концентрации, — говорит Стайлз. — Но ведь одно дело Скотт и совсем другое я. У меня проблемы с концентрацией. И я без понятия, как давно я тут без своих колёс.

— Для начала заткнись и найди источник звука, на котором проще всего сконцентрироваться, а потом отсей всё ненужное, когда ты это сделаешь, шум исчезнет сам собой.

Стайлз для пущей убедительности закрывает глаза и судорожно ищет в гуле звуков тот единственный, который должен ему помочь. Он раз за разом возвращается к биению сердца оборотня, но отсекает его как неприемлемый, потому что ну кто в здравом уме выберет биение сердца мужика, как способ успокоиться? Тем более, что этим мужиком является Питер Хейл. Стайлз не знает, какой из двух фактов его нервирует больше всего. Однако после бесплотных попыток, утомлённый Стилински всё-таки концентрируется на биении сердца Хейла. Когда ему удаётся подавить шум, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что действительно не слышит его так, словно комната наполнена барабанами, в которые беспрестанно бьют набатом. 

— Теперь всё, — говорит Питер, осматривая чистую кожу на шее Стайлза. Стилински трогает её руками, морщится от фантомной боли. 

— Идём? — спрашивает Стайлз, кивая в сторону прохода на вторую станцию. Глаза его ярко горят, видимо от нервозности. Питер с сожалением смотрит на губы Стилински, думая о том, какими нежными и мягкими они были.

Они идут молча. Стайлз ощущает себя так, словно идёт на казнь. От него за метр разит неуверенностью и страхом. Питера это раздражает и мешает думать. В конце концов, когда они прячутся за колонну, ожидая нового прихода всадников, Хейл встряхивает мальчишку и говорит: 

— Ну и какого чёрта? Ты сам этого хотел.

— Если не получится, то мы умрём.

— Мы и так мертвы, Стайлз, — говорит Питер устало. — В данный момент мы мертвы.

Стилински смотрит на Хейла с детской обидой. Чего он ожидает от Питера? Сочувствия? Как-будто этот психопат мог знать, что это такое. И вообще, с каких пор Стайлз нуждается в поддержке Хейла? 

— На всякий случай, — предупреждает Стилински, — это ничего не значит, — Стайлз целует Питера порывисто и резко. Это самое ничего оказывается очень даже всем, потому что Стилински кажется Питеру очень целовабельным. Его хочется сжать в объятиях, смять как бумажку и не отпускать, поставить отметины и неспешно целовать, пока не будет хватать воздуха обоим.

— Поговорим об этом на другой стороне, — обещает Питер, когда отрывается от губ Стайлза. 

Когда Питер седлает своего Всадника, первое что он делает, это смотрит, получилось ли у Стайлза сделать то же самое. Стилински оказывается позади своего Всадника, который всячески пытается его сбросить. Ему не удаётся этого сделать до самого портала. 

Оба приземляются по ту сторону, мягко говоря, не в лучшей форме. Питер ощущает отчаяние и злобу, он покрыт ожогами и снова беспомощен что-либо сделать. На мгновение ему кажется, что он вовсе не очнулся после комы, а вся его жизнь, которую он якобы прожил после исцеления — это игры разума. Он слышит едва заметный выдох-стон рядом и бессильно шарит рукой по земле. Стайлз такой же обжигающе-горячий, как и он сам, земля под ними мгновенно прогрелась, а они сами пахнут не хуже курицы-гриль. Питер вдыхает обгорелыми лёгкими воздух и чувствует сильную боль, из последних сил он страшно рычит, призывая кого-нибудь из стаи. Питер загадывает, что если они со Стайлзом переживут эту ночь, то, возможно, он даже откажется от своих честолюбивых планов по созданию новой альфа-стаи, помирится с дочерью и будет добросовестно исполнять обязанности альфы, тренируя Стайлза.

Конец.


End file.
